A conventional high speed data (HSD) connector requires a twisted pair of data transfer elements (e.g., a twisted pair of cables or the like), which reduces the effects of electro-magnetic interference (noise) on an electric signal. By twisting the data transfer elements or cables around each other, any interference affecting one will also affect the other typically causing a rise or drop in voltage in both. As the signal is read based on the difference between the two data transfer elements, the difference remains the same regardless on whether the signals passing through both transfer elements move increases or decreases. The conventional HSD connector, which employs the twisted data transfer elements, thus eliminates impedance matching, but does not have variability when used in a tooling or equipment having different bandwidth and impedance. Moreover, the conventional HSD connector, with the twisted data transfer elements, requires special handling when re-tooling a connector requiring different bandwidths and impedances.